


late night smack

by blunted_edge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, trans!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunted_edge/pseuds/blunted_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>people don’t write the fake ah crew randomly getting into fist fights often enough</p><p>people don’t write gavin starting literally all of these fist fights often enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	late night smack

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing fist fights so much. have 755 words of the fake ah crew accidentally getting into a brawl
> 
> also, [ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/). originally written may 1st, 2015, [posted here](http://ahcity-shenanigans.tumblr.com/post/117842537200/because-i-made-this-post-earlier-and-i-love), and i finally remembered that i can put stuff up on ao3 like everyone else. edited grammar & wording upon posting

Michael comes home quietly one night around 4am, trying not to wake anyone else up. He's probably a little drunk, but it doesn't matter none; he's mellow, he just wants to drink some water and go to bed after a long, long night of perfectly innocent arson.

He leaves most of the lights off as he stumbles into the kitchen, figuring he can see just as well in the dark-- then someone slams their elbow into his face with a scream and Michael stumbles into the wall, immediately rearing back up to curse and shove Gavin off because he knows that fucking tell-tale Gavin noise in _any_ situation, even past the blinding starburst of pain that is, quite obviously, a broken nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAVIN!" Michael yells, kicking the other man off of him so hard that Gavin falls onto the kitchen table. He cups a hand to his face-- Christ he's already bleeding onto his shirt--

Gavin shouts back in surprise, a terrified and squeaky "WOT", and then someone else hops into the fray by tackling Michael to the floor because, y'know, why the fuck _not?_ This is the welcome home he gets tonight!

Michael tries to heave them off of him bodily but gets caught in a chokehold. He takes the opportunity to shove his elbow into their gut and kick their kneecap with the heel of his boot.

" _MI_ CHAEL?" Gavin yells belatedly, "Wait, stop, it's Michael--"

" _Michael?_ " Ryan shouts directly in Michael's ear, winded from the sharp blow to his stomach. His grip around Michael's neck loosens when the smaller man shrieks "GET OFF OF ME!"

It truly, truly hurts to move his face at all and a spectacular headache is blooming from his _teeth._ Michael kicks and flails away at Ryan until they're both standing upright and _very_ pissed off.

The kitchen light flicks on to reveal Geoff looming in the doorway, bags under his eyes and hair more askew than normal. They all squint and blink in the sudden brightness.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing." Geoff asks in a tone of voice that is so, so tired.

"I thought Michael was an intruder--" Gavin says, holding up his hands and backing away when Michael shoots him a murderous look. Ryan sighs.

"Sorry?" He offers in a thin, irritated voice, shrugging in a what-can-you-do kind of way. "I was asleep and most of that was autopilot. Gavin was the one who set off the alarm--"

"Don't try to worm out of this you piece of shit!" Michael finally explodes, "After I'm done breaking Gavin's nose we'll see how _you_ like being knocked on the floor!" With that, he lurches toward Gavin, who dances out of the way.

"Michael I'm sorry it was an _accident!_ " Gavin makes one of those infuriating _noises_ when Michael catches his sleeve and hauls him closer, cringing and wiggling like an eel, " _Michael no--"_

"Alright fuckheads," Geoff says as he tries to step in. Michael is still quite drunk, nowhere near sober, and in the bid to grapple with Gavin (who is almost managing to squirm away) he accidentally... a little bit-- sort of kneed Geoff in the dick as he stumbled from Gavin's struggling.

Geoff goes down like a sack of bricks, wheezing and cursing, whereupon Michael gracelessly trips over him. There's no chance in hell that he isn't bringing Gavin down with him and they all end up yelling at each other in a pile on the floor.

When Ryan crouches down to optimistically try and break up the tangle he gets a foot to the face for his trouble. It devolves from there at a rapid pace.

Michael can't tell if the sudden overabundance of blood is still purely from his broken nose or if someone else is bleeding now, too, and he doesn't know what the fuck is going on anymore but he throws punches when he can and wrestles with the rest.

It's Jack who finally manages to stamp out the fist fight by kicking an ashamed Ryan out of the kitchen and dumping a pitcher of water on the rest of them.

"You kids done?" She asks in a cool voice, interrupted only by heavy breathing. "I'd like to go back to bed now without a bunch of yelling interrupting me."

There's a small beat, and then Michael whines pitifully "Gavin broke my nose" because he's still fucking drunk and everything hurts so much.

"Oh my god," Jack says in a tone that is so, so tired.


End file.
